


YouChika's wedding!

by Eviscaerian



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: Ring?"You produced a small velvet box with a beautiful ring inside. "Of course""Vows?""I've written them on the palm of my left hand in case I forget""Are you ready to do this?""Yousoro!"





	

"Kanan, what if this was really all just a mistake?"

Kanan sighed. Chika had been asking questions like that for the past twenty minutes and Kanan was seriously considering leaving her to get dressed by herself. 

"Chika, right now you are preparing to spend the rest of your life with the person you love the most in the whole wide world, would you call that a mistake?"

"I guess not..."

"Of course not, now turn around"

Kanan zipped Chika's dress up and inspected it one last time, making sure that everything was perfect, before spinning her around and putting the necklace You had given her for her last birthday on; it was silver, with a beautiful topaz stone embedded in it, to match her hair.

"Kanan, what if I forget what to say at the altar?"

"The priest will prompt you, you'll be fine"

"What if I fall over on my way to the altar?"

"You'll...Actually that does sound like something you'd do"

"Kanan you meanie!"

At the altar, despite You's usually calm and collected personality, things were very similar with Dia having to use everything she learned as an older sister to keep You from running away.

"Remember, everyone else in this chapel is a vegetable, it's just you and Chika"

You mumbled "Everyone is a vegetable, everyone is a vegetable" to herself a few times before taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. "Alright, I'm ready"

"Ring?"

You produced a small velvet box with a beautiful ring inside. "Of course"

"Vows?"

"I've written them on the palm of my left hand in case I forget"

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Yousoro!"

Chika slowly walked up the aisle, looking at the friends and family who had come to see her wedding. On her left were her parents, sisters, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko, and on her right were You's parents, Dia, Ruby, Mari and Kanan, but all of her thoughts about anyone else vanished when she set eyes on You. The love of her life was wearing a custom made tuxedo, and the silver engagement ring with an aquamarine stone Chika had given to her a year ago to that day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

As the priest began to speak Chika drowned out all the noise and focused on You. Chika's heart was beating so fast that she was scared someone would hear it, but she stopped worrying when she looked at You's beautiful eyes.

When the time for the vows came both women were able to recite them without a hitch. The only issue came when they could finally kiss each other, and You found herself unable to give more than a simple peck on the cheek in front of their audience. Chika looked disappointed for a second, and then pulled You into a deep, passionate kiss. From somewhere in the congregation Mari cheered loudly and was eventually joined by Kanan and Dia. 

After the ceremony You and Chika were immediately surrounded by their friends and ended up telling them what it felt like to be married countless times. The celebrations lasted well into the next morning, until Hanamaru dragged Yoshiko away, Mari called a limo for her and Kanan, and Dia carried her barely conscious sister to a cab. When all the goodbyes were said, the newly wed couple got a taxi to their hotel and somehow made it to their room, despite the huge volume of wedding presents they carried with them.

"Well Chika, we're just married, and in our hotel room. It's finally time to do  _that_ "

Chika's face lit up. 

"We get to open the wedding presents now, right?"

They spent almost half an hour going through the presents they got, laughing at some, and cursing others. Ruby and Dia had given them several boxes of fine Swiss chocolates which they promised they would save for their honeymoon, and some top grade cooking knives, their presents from Kanan were several personalized items including matching champagne flutes and watches, and Hanamaru had given them several bottles of sake from a famous distillery.  Then came the presents they didn't want to open; Yoshiko's tastes hadn't changed since high school and Mari's gift, although only the size of an envelope, appeared much more menacing that it looked.

You opened Yoshiko's gift and after going bright red promptly closed it and set it to one side. Chika later discovered it contained bondage gear. Mari's present was a house, or at least the deeds to one, along with a map showing it's location and several photos of the house and it's interior. 

When You and Chika went to bed it was almost five AM, and they slept for a solid eleven hours in each other's arms. That night, You dreamed of the time Chika had confessed to her while Chika dreamed of all the things that they would do on their honeymoon.

 


End file.
